Dealing with the Mating Season problem
by MissLalala
Summary: Lucy finds out she is someones mate the thing is who's. She'll have to deal with all the dragon slayer in heat. She need to keep her Virginity. Or will she loose it by the end of this season.
1. The Beginning

**Its my first story so go easy one me…**

**Lucy finds out she is someones mate the thing is who's. She'll have to deal with all the dragon slayer in heat. She need to keep her Virginity. Or will she loose it by the end of this season.**

**I don't own fairy tail.**

It was a normal day? it was so quiet I couldn't recognize my house. I look outside, no one was in the streets. "Ok Lucy just calm down, take a shower and go to the guild there has to be an explanation for this." I went to the bathroom took a hot shower and got out. I put on some black shorts and a white shirt that shows a little of my belly. I look at myself in the mirror one more time before I went out. I got out of the house and went to the guild, dam it was quiet. The only person that was there was Mira. "Ano… where's everyone at?" Mira look at me. She had a painful look in her eyes. She just pointed to the board were all the missions were. There was none. "Ok where's Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and the rest?" She finally spoke.

"Oh they on a mission they should be arriving in just about…" the guild doors were open. Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel came in. "Now…"

"Hey guys i was wondering where you guys went." I said in a happy voice.

"Not now Lucy" said Natsu.

"Wha-what okay… Levy want to come over" I ask Levy in a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry i need to go home" Levy said was avoiding my eyes.

"Can you guys come?" I ask. _'Whats wrong_' i thought. _'This is not like them'_

"I have stuff to do" said Erza.

"I need to train" Gray didn't seem his usual self.

"I'll go" said Gajeel. They all look at him with surprised look.

"Okay" i said as me and Gajeel left to my house.

***when we got there***

"Gajeel…so what's wrong with everyone" I ask. I didn't really wanted to ask him. He gave off this aurora that told me not to mess with him.

"I'm sorry Bunny girl things… things are just strange I mean…" he growled a little "I don't know if I should tell you"

"Please tell me" I said in a low voice, like a whisper.

"Well ok i guess…umm…" he said wondering if he should say it, "it's mating season… " i looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wha-wha" i stuttered.

"Yea and because of that Natsu don't want to get close to you since he don't know how he would react and the rest well they didn't want to deal with all your asking and me either I shouldnt be besides you or any girl really but I needed to tell you" he stayed quiet waiting for my reply. Since I was too in shock he continued "you are someones mate and I can't tell you who. I mean you're in danger you cant be besides no dragon slayers none of them Natsu, Laxus even tho he's not that much of a dragon slayer but he has part of it, Rogue, Sting, or me." I looked at him for a moment.

"Ok but at least do you guys know who your mate is?" I ask innocently trying to see if it was Levy i mean I'm her best friend i need to know so i can make them together.

"Yes and no"

"Huh"

"We don't got control of this umm hey I need to go" he stud up and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I ran to him.

"Huh" he turn and…

**Review?**


	2. Mating Season!

**Thanks to the people that review even tho they were only a few it motivated me to write more.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**enjoy.**

_**"Wait!" I said and ran to him.**_

_**"Huh" he turn and…**_

There was a weird feeling in the air. I looked down and I saw Gajeel below me. I saw how he was looking at me. He looked hungry. I got up and backed away. He got up, and went up to me. I kept backing away till I was against a wall. He put his hand against the walls so I wouldn't move. "G-Gajeel" I said. He leaned down. His lips inches away from mines. His body against mines. Feeling every inch of his body. Then he spoked.

"I told you i can't be close to you" he said in a low voice while keeping his eyes on mines. My faced turn red. He backed away as if he was holding something in. "I'm just gonna tell you one thing and I'm not gonna repeat it" he paused "Y-You…, shit i can't hold back no more" he trap me against the wall and started kissing down my neck. His hands going down. I couldn't move.

"Gajeel stop" I said in a moaning kind of voice. Then he kissed me. His lips felt soft and warm against mines. I was about to give in when the door burst out open. Gajeel growled.

"What the fuck do you want now Natsu" he said. His voice was harsh. You could tell that this wasn't gonna end pretty.

"Baka! I knew I shouldnt have let you go with her. Luce you ok" he went to me and hugged me.

"I'm fine Natsu I don't get whats happening" I said my voice cracking as I said it.

"Luce…" he began. He looked at Gajeel. "Did you explained everything to her at least" Gajeel was quiet. "I'll take that as a no, so explain it to her now and one more thing, if you dare lay a finger on her again I'll kill you" Gajeel looked a Lucy.

"Ok… Bunny Girl umm thing is ok every year dragon slayers have mating season its like a dog when it's in heat they look for their mate." He paused. " Every year there is one person that has to be a dragon's mate this year its you"

"Soo you're saying that this season one of you guys has to mate me." I said, I was kind of scared.

"Yes" both Natsu and Gajeel said in union.

"Can both of you guys leave then, I need time to think of this." I looked at my clock it was nearly noon.

"Ok" Natsu said and left with Gajeel behind him.

***moment later***

I was laying on my bed thinking of what happen today. _'What would happen if Natsu didn't come'_ images of me and Gajeel fucking came in mind, I got red. _'Is this true am I destined to be one of the dragon slayer's mate this year?'_ I heard a knock on the door I stud up and went to get it. I open the door and saw Sting. _'Sting? What is he doing here wait don't tell me its the same reason as these two baka'_ "hey, this is rare, come in" I said in a friendly voice. He came in and sat down on my sofa.

"Lucy…" he said as if wining.

"Yes?" I asked

"I guess they told you since I can smell them all over you" Sting stud up and hugged me. "I know that I'm acting weird but I'm sorry this has to happen to you"

"Don't worry I'm ok" I appreciated how Sting was, it made me feel like I wasn't alone but thing is he still is a dragon slayer he may be trying to get at me. "Sting… could you let go of me I'm getting uncomfortable" he let go.

"Sorry but I like your smell" I blushed.

"Umm thanks"

"You smell so good I just want to eat you"

"Umm Sting I need some space"

"Mmm can I eat you? Every inch of your body I want it to be mine" he closed the door behind him, we was in the bathroom now. Why did I had to back away here I got no where to run. "Lucy…" I kept backing away and I tripped and fell. He got in top of me. He hold my hands above my head and with his feet he mad my legs spread. He started trailing kisses down my neck with his free hand he ripped my shirt open. He started sucking on my right boob while massaging the other one. He let go of my hands and I tried to push him away but I couldn't he was too strong.

"Sting what the fuck are you doing I told you she was mine!" A familiar voice screamed from my room. The person open the door and pulled Sting off of me.

"Let me go" Sting said. I look at the figure in front of me.

"Sorry Lucy he shouldn't be the one doing that" he said.

"No problem thanks for saving me I guess Rogue" I stud up and ran out of my house. _'What is this noo someone help me'_ "ouch" I bumped into someone. "Sorry"

"Lucy? You ok" said the voice.

"Huh? Laxus?" I said I was about to run for it when he spoked.

"Don't worry I already got my mate I can help you just stay close to her and by instinct I'll protect you just come with me" I couldn't help but trust his word Laxus wasn't one to be like this I think it's good to trust him.

**Review?**


	3. The Mark

**I don't own fairy tail**

As I followed Laxus I noticed a slight different in the way he spoked to me. I ignored it and kept following him. In about 5 minutes we arrived to the guild. Everyone was here, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating her cake and Levy was talking with Gajeel. "So who's your mate?" I said really low since maybe the pink headed dragon slayer and the iron dragon slayer didn't know. For my surprise they both stop what they was doing and went to me.

"Hey Luce what's up" Natsu said in cheerful voice but as he looked at me he then turn to Laxus. He looked at him with mad eyes. He got closer to Laxus and said in a low voice, "if you don't get out of here in this instant you'll regret putting foot in my property." I looked at Natsu and he turn to me and hugged me he turned me around and Laxus gasped. I turned around and looked at Laxus. He avoided my eyes I got close to him to see what was wrong, but he backed away.

"Hey Laxus what's… wrong" I asked it hurt me that he avoided me.

"Get away from me" his harsh words got to me and I ran away. I went home and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What the fuck did he see" I said to myself since no one was here. I ran to the phone, "hey Levy can I go over… aha aha ok I'm on my way. Oh and by the way im staying over ok? Okay bye" I finished talking to Levy and I ran to the closet. I grab some pjs and an outfit for tomorrow. I put it on a neko book bag that I bought it was so cute. And I went out of the house. I nearly flew to Levy's. I got there and I greeted my blueheaded friend. "Levy ok you know about this mating season shit?" Ask almost right away after our hug.

"Yes why?"she said. Levy knew her friend was this years, well lets say pray. She sat down in her bed. "Do you want some water? Just relax I'll tell you detail by detail."

"Ok and no thanks im good" I said. "Ok but first of all, what do i got in my back" I turn while I said that, I took off my shirt and was only wearing my bra and my shorts.

"Lucy… who marked you?!" I looked at my blueheaded friend. I gasped as I saw her. She was all the way against the wall trying to get away.

"What do you mean by-"

"Dont get close! answer me who marked you! I can't get close to you unless its not the person I think" I looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes read terror. I've never seen my friend like that. "T-Turn around I'm going to take a picture of it" I did as I was told and after a little moment Levy threw her phone at me I grabbed it and looked at Levy one more time before I looked at it. It was a dragon. It had red, pink, white, yellow, black, purple, gray, and silver.

"Levy what is this?!" She threw me her book. Bammm. It hit me in the head and I fell to the floor.

"You ok?" Levy ask.

"You think I'm ok? You don't see this bump on my head" she started laughing none stop.

"Ok ok ok sorry go to page 58" I did as I was told. It was a weird book the fount was weird and it looked old. As I went to that page I saw images of dragons and different signs. Then I got to that page._ 'The Marking_' it read. I read the whole chapter and as I was reading it said,

_'You might be wondering what the marking is, well since I assumed you skipped thru all this I'm going to explain it. When a dragon has chooses you or basically wants you it marks you as his property now. Oh but wait, for this marking not only 1 can mark you, up to 4 dragons can. When you reach the limit any other dragon that comes close would get very sick and in a couple of hours die. But if the dragon leaves he is ok. If a female dragon get's close to you she's fine since the targeting per year is different for both male and female. If no dragon has took you by the end of the season the next season you are going to be the target again. The first dragon that takes you that is your mate.'_ I stop and look at Levy.

"Oh hell no" I said she was calm I guess she figured out I didn't know but still why couldn't she get close to me?

**Review?**


	4. Dreams

**I don't own fairy tail.**

Levy looked at me, "go to the next chapter" she said. I moved the pages until I found it. I looked at her,

"Where did you get this book from?" I asked.

"I'll tell you at the end of the season" she said in a calm voice.

"Why?" I said wining.

"Don't worry about it Lucy" she smile and she motioned me to read the book.

'_The colors_' read the chapter. I wonder what it meant by the color but I had a good guess. I grab Levy's phone and kept it besides me.

_'The colors…ahhh some good times. By now maybe you wondering why im talking first person_' I paused.

"Hell yea I am" I said loud. Levy laughed.

_'Well I'm a dragon actually one of the fairy tail's dragon slayers dad. But i can't tell you who's. And as why I'm talking in first person it's better so you get it more. As I was saying the colors. Each 2 colors represent a dragon. Each 2 has something to do with the appearance of a dragon or their powers. The only thing I can say figure out what color is who's. The color that has more space on the dragon is the one that has claimed you the most and is almost going to mate you.'_ I looked at Levy, she smiled then I look at the phone every color had an equal portion except the red and pink, they had a little more. Levy smile and got close to me.

"Don't worry after a while I kinda know who marked you but I can't get that close to you either way" she said as she hugged me and moved away a little.

"But why can't you be close to me?" I ask it was weird I mean the book didn't say nothing about it and i wasn't gonna read it all.

"I'm mated to someone" she said. I gasp. I was in pure shock. Levy my innocent little Levy she's not a virgin and I still am.

"What!? Who mated you?" I was ready to beat the living hell out of anyone at this point.

"At the end of the season" she said.

"Why does everything has to be at the end of the season?" I asked.

"Everything has its time be patient anyways lets go to bed look at the time. Go take a shower you stink" she said in a playful way.

"Look at you" I laughed.

***half of the night***

I was having weird dreams about the dragon slayers. In the dream ;

"Natsu s-stop I-I'm gonna cum" I moaned. I was in a bed with Natsu in top of me. I was moaning and screaming in pleasure and Natsu trusted faster and deeper in me.

"Luce I'm gonna cum" he said. He kept repeating my name over and over again until he let everything inside of me. Then as if it was a movie it changed now Gajeel had me trapped against a wall. He was trusting fast and hard. My feet were around his waist and then in a fast move he put one of my leg in top of his shoulder and my other leg was on the floor. My flexibility was paying off right now.

"Gajeel faster" I wasn't my self but I didn't care I loved this. Then we both cum at the same time. Now I was with Sting. He had me on the floor in four. He was trusting slow and hard. I was dying.

"Sting stop teasing me fuck me already" he started moving faster then after a few trust I cum. Ok now I was with Rouge. He had me sitting in top of him riding him slow and steady. I was loving teasing him.

"Lucy" he said in this sexy voice.

"Fuck me Rouge I'm done teasing you" I replied in a low moan. We went at until I felt weird and I woke up. I looked around and I gasped Levy was no where to be found. I looked everywhere but she disappeared completely. I just found her phone, the book, and a note. It read;

_'Lucy, I'm sorry I had to go as I told you yesterday I have a mate thank god you didn't see the mark our you would know right away. Hopefully you keep reading the book you know get recognized with it and this season thing. Last year, I was the target but this year its you o can't help but help you thru it but my mate disagrees with it so he took me away. Don't worry there is only a week left. Day 1 just was the tip of the iceberg. Welcome to Day 2 oh and don't worry letters like this will appear in right moment at least I convinced my mate to let me wright you. Well I'll send one tomorrow bye. Love ~ Levy'_

"Dam it Levy why did you have to leave in this moment." I was frustrated.

**Review**


	5. Day 2

**I don't own fairy tail**

Day 2 part 1

I went back to sleep since it was the middle of the night, thinking of Levy and how I'm going to survive this week.

***Morning***

"Mmm Levy why didn't you wake me up" I said. "Mmm? Levy?" I looked around. "Ohh right" I laid back down on the bed. I looked up to the ceiling for a moment and signed. "Ok time to get up" I stretch and got up. I walked to the bathroom, fixing my hair and brushed my teeth. I went to the kitchen and started to prepare the coffee and got my clothes and went to the bathroom. Before I got in I heard a noise. I opened the door and looked around no one was there. I shrugged and proceeded with what I was doing.

I got out of the shower and was looking for my outfit. "Didn't I bring it?" I looked at my self in the mirror. "Oh well" I got out and it was on Levy's bed. I walked to the bed it was weird but I ignored it. I put on my matching set of underwear and proceeded to put on the dress. I bought the dress two days ago. I smiled at it, it's a strap-less white with pink dress . It's not tight, it's just loose, perfect to show off my curves. I then went to the kitchen to grab the coffee and make my self a sandwich when I heard a noise from the kitchen. I grabbed my keys and when I got to the kitchen no one was there. "What is this shit" I said in a low voice. "Someone is here I just heard a noise" I then turn and there I saw… "What the- ahhhhh" I screamed. "What are you doing here"

"Just wanted to say something" said the voice.

"Yes" I said.

"I'll be helping you but I can't get close to you" the blonde haired person said.

"Yea I know"

"Ok… ummm how should I say it"

"Yes tell me Laxus"

"You know, you sitting in top of me"

"Wha-what oh sorry" I got up.

"Oh here I'm friends with Levy's mate, he told me to give you this from her." It was bracelet. It suited me but I didn't know why they gave this to me

"Thanks"

"Umm bye" he gave me a kiss in the cheek and left.

***Moments later***

I arrived in the guild and I saw Mira. "Hey" I said in a casual way.

"Lucy have you seen Laxus?" She ask as if it was a life or death matter.

"He came over to Levy's house in the morning and gave me something why?"

"Ahh I told him nt to get close to you since you, you know, are the pray."

"Ok" it was kinda annoying how she said it but i can deal with it.

"Lucy so who's gonna be your mate" after she said that her eye-wided and she pull me close to her into a hug. Then Natsu came in, you can tell in his eyes he is ready to kill anyone that gets on his way. I gasped as he nearly took me off Mira's hands. "No Natsu you can't do it" she screamed at him

"And why can't I Mira? she is mineee all mine I'm not gonna share her with them"he said in a harsh voice. I've never seen Natsu like that. It scared me. The guild doors open and Gajeel walked in.

"Natsu don't!" He raised his voice." You don't want to do this relax"

"No Gajeel I'm tired of this" his hands started to get on fire.

"Natsu stop, you already ahead of us don't force it" Gajeel grabbed him.

"Mira take Lucy out of here please protect her I can control myself but not for long and you saw him don't expect the other to be this easy" Mira drag me out of there, I didn't get nothing. I just followed her. We went to the train station and we left to the next city. I took the chance to grab the book and while I was going thru the pages and I saw a picture of the bracelet I had. It read ;

_'This bracelet protect you for 12 hours. To make it work again take it off after the 12 hours and let it off for 12 more hours. Even tho this protects you it also provoke the dragons that mark you to take you more. As it protects you for 12 hours the hours its not protecting you they will get out of control. If the dragon is strong enough the bracelet don't work on him. If the bracelet is glowing, it is protecting you.'_ I looked at my bracelet it wasn't glowing I guess it's not charge. I took it off and gave it to Mira since I don't have a bag.

***Few hours later***

We arrived to the next town and checked in into a hotel. It was a five star hotel so we was gonna have fun it had a water park and an arcade as we went to the water park we was Sting and Rouge. I felt a pain in my back.

"Mira what do I have in my back"

"Besides the mark in your back nu- oh wait its changing colors" she gasped.

"What? Take a picture" she took the picture and I grabbed the phone. I looked at her with terror before looking at the phone. She smile.

"It's ok look at it" I then look at the phone and white,yellow,black, and purple got more of the dragon. So now the order from more space to less was white,yellow,black and purple first then gray and silver then pink and red. I think why it those four colors grew more, and why the red and pink has a little. I walked to Sting and Rouge.

"Hey guys" I said, and as if I were a magnet the both came to me fast. Sting gave me a kiss in my hand while Rouge just gave it to me in my cheek really close to my mouth. _'This is gonna be fun'_

**_Review?_**


	6. Escape? Nah

**I don't own fairy tail.**

Day 2 part 2

"What are you doing here" said Sting. He was wearing some white swimming trunks. While Rouge wore some black ones.

"Oh nothing, I'm here with my friend Mira I don't know if you know her" I said. Mira came behind me with caution. She knew she had to protect me, she was ready for anything.

"Hi" she said.

"Oh guys imma be right back we going to change to our swimming suit and come back bye." I gave both a kiss in the cheek and drag Mira with me.

***few minutes later***

"I don't know whats wrong with me but look im only gonna say this once." I told Mira while walking to our room. "I think I decided who my mate is going to be" she gasped as I said that.

"No Lucy take your time we just on day 2, you can change your mind" she said.

"I don't know… ok but no promises" I said

"Ok" we was about to get in when I saw something glowing on Mira's bag.

"Mira give me my bracelet" I told her. I put it on and it was glowing. A smile appeared in my face. Mira was now freaking out.

"Lucy umm I think its best if you don't wear it." Mira said looking concern.

"It's ok don't worry imma be fine" I said while I gave her a hug. After a while we got our swimming suits on and went to the pool. As I walked in to the water park I noticed that Sting and Rouge were on the slides. They came down the slides. The dragon slayers didn't even noticed me while they past right in front of me.

"Hey Mira where's Lucy at?" Sting asked.

"What the- heyy I'm right here!" I waved my hands in front of Sting.

"I lost her smell a few minutes ago" Rouge said. Mira looked at me with a what-should-I-say look.

"Just make something up" I said.

"Something came up and she had to go back" Mira smiled.

"Ohhh ok "they said in union.

"Mira do me a favor take out as much information as you can about the mating season" I whispered as if they knew I was there.

"Ok" She said.

"Huh?" Rouge said.

"Ano… so can you guys tell me about the mating season?" She said while having Sting's arm in between her boobs.

"No Mira we can't tell yo- Lucy what are you doing here?"I looked at Sting in shock.

"Oh hell no" I ran as fast as I could, while Sting followed. I looked at my bracelet. It wasn't glowing. "Ahhh this bitch!" I screamed. Rouge stayed with Mira trying to make her tell him why they couldn't see me. "Ohh shit dead end" I ran up to a hallway with no doors. Sting pushed me against the wall. His face inches from mines.

"Lucy… why am I like this?" He asked. I guess I knew why, the bracelet. " I-I can't control myself… Lucy…" he kissed me and I let myself get kissed. His kisses were full of passion and eagerness I could tell he wanted me. I lifted my feet up and in a fast movement he pulled me up. I had my feet around his waist and he had me against the wall. His now hard dick rubbing against my covered pussy. He was turning me on so bad. Then a pair of strong hands lifted me out of there. I opened my eyes to see Gajeel. He looked at me like he was disappointed on me.

"You can't be giving yourself out that openly" he whispered.

"Gajeel wh-what's wrong?" I said, I completely forgot about Sting.

"You are such a hoe Bunny Girl, i can barely recognize you" he said in a low voice. Dam that hurt.

"Gajeel I-"

"Shut up!" He screamed.

"I-"

"You what? you proud to be one? Huh? I'm trying so hard to protect you, to control them so they wont attack you, and you just let yourself out like that?" He said in a loud tone. "You don't know how bad this shit goes on me."

"Gajeel I-" tears ran down my face.

"No Lucy shut up! You don't know how hard I'm holding back right now." He paused. "If I wasn't holding back I would have been like these retards… I would have attacked you… but I don't want that… I wanted you to choose me" he pause for the longest "I really love you but you turned out to be such a hoe it makes me mad" he screamed and punched the wall. He made a huge hole.

"Ga-"

"Wipe your tears off… you don't deserve to cry for a piece of shit like me right? Cuz that's what I am to you right?"

"Ple-"

"Lucyyyyy!" A familiar voice said.

"Mira?"

"Wha-" she began.

"Mira take her away from here" Gajeel said. "I don't want to see her face"

"Mira let me go" I said. "Gajeel I-"

"Lucy… I don't need you in my life you know, just leave please" he said and left.

***Night***

I was crying my eyes out. Mira was there looking at me trying to comfort me but I just cried more. I cried myself to sleep. I can't take this pain it was killing me.

**Review?**

**Btw guys I made a new story it's called Freeing Myself. Some of you guys wanted some StiLu so I made that I hope you guys like it. :)**


	7. Day 3

_Day 3_

I woke up the next morning with my eyes all puffy. I know I cried myself to sleep. "I hurt him…" I paused "I gotta go find him" I got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to a quick shower put some shorts with a pink with black stripes V shirt. Went to the little fridge and got something to eat and then leaving a note to Mira. Before I left I found a note at the door. It read ;

'_Lucy I know you're gonna go after Gajeel in the morning so I'm gonna tell you where he staying at. He is in XXX Hotel in between XXX street and XXX street. Its a large 4 floor blue building. Please eat don't go after him without eating. I love you take care ~ Mira'_ I grab the letter and left.

***an hour later***

I got to the hotel and look back at the letter. 'Room 150' it said. I walked up the hallway and i found the number. I knocked. "Who is it?" A low voice replied on the other side of the door.

"It's me" Gajeel open the door and looked at me.

"What are you doin-"

"Gajeel I'm sorry for hurting you but you know I'm not been like this cuz I want to. Its the effect of the mating season." I said looking down.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Here page 100" I gave him my book and he did as he was told. The chapter read 'side effects'. He looked at me and continue to read. It said ;

'_If you have the four marks every time one of the dragon slayers that marked you tries to take you, you wont be able to go against it.'_ He stop looking at me and not wanting to read no more.

"Here" he gave me back the book "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok in your eyes I'm a hoe I can't change that"

"No Lucy don't-"

"It's fine" I paused. "I'm going back ok" I gave him a small smile. "By-" I turn and two pairs of hands hugged me.

"Lucy don't leave"

"Gajeel I-"

"I don't want to be alone"

"Gajeel…" my stomach then growled. I blushed "Ano… I got to give this girl something to eat so I got to g-" he picked me up like if I didn't weight nothing and put me in top of his right shoulders. "Ahhh Gajeel let me gooo _"

"I'm gonna give you something to eat" my head flushed I thought so wrong.

"G-Gajeel i-its o-ok y-you d-don't h-have t-to" I stuttered. He put me down in his bed. He then went to the fridge.

"Here" he said and gave me a bar of chocolate.

"T-Thanks" I said. He sat besides me and watched me eat the chocolate. I got no reason why put my way of eating the chocolate was provoking and I didn't have control of it. I think it's cuz of him, because he's here that I'm doing this. He then lower his face to my neck. His hot breath tickling me. I had to hold a moan that almost escape my lips. He then moved up. His lips inches from mines when…

_-Lucy?- _"Hello? Ahh Mira" my phone had been ringing and I didn't notice and in a fast move I got away from Gajeel and had picked up the phone._-Are you on the hotel yet?-_ "Yea I'm here" I went on. Gajeel was behind me with his arms around my waist. He was close. I gasped when I felt something pocking my ass from behind. _-Did you eat?- _"Umm aha" I tried my best to act normal.

"Gihee" he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer. Dam that Gajeel, I'm trying my best and he doing this.

_-It's everything good?-_"Yea" I said.

_'oh my god Mira please come here and help m_e' I thought.

"You know you don't want that to happen" said Gajeel.

"G-G-G What?" I said._ -What's wrong?-_

"You know very well you don't want Mira to come and interrupt this" he whispered in my ear.

'_Is it possible that he can read my mind'_ I thought.

"Yes" Gajeel said. "Only because of the mark tell me when was the last time you saw it"

"Yesterday" I said. _-What are you talking about?-_ "Oh no, not you Mira aha keep talking." Gajeel then took a picture with his phone of my mark and showed it to me. _-So did you see your mark this morning?-_ "What the oh my god!"_ -what's wrong Lucy-_

"Gihee you almost mine" said Gajeel. In the phone the gray and silver had almost all the space in the little dragon. The pink and red was almost gone, The white and yellow had a good part while the black and purple not that much. Think of it like this Gray and Silver had a 75%, White and Yellow had a 13%, Black and Purple had a 7% and Pink and Red had a 5%. I gasped.

***Mira Point of View***

"Mira help meeeee" Lucy screamed.

"No Mira don't listen to her" Gajeel screamed.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"Mira it's ok she just got scared cuz she saw the mark in her back" Gajeel said.

"Umm ok bye" I hanged up.

***Normal aka Lucy's Point of view***

"Gajeel move" I said.

"No Bunny Girl you gonna be MINE today" he said rolling his tongue on the word 'mine.'

"Fuck this shit" I ran out of the hotel called virgo to take me back to the hotel me and Mira where saying in. I got back and she wasn't there. "Shit Mira!" I called her "where are you?"_ -at the guild- _"what oh my god" I ran to the train station and got in the next train to Mongolia.

***few hours later* **

"Miraaa imma kill you" I screamed while I open the doors in the guild.

"Sorry Lucy" Mira said while laughing.

"I just-" some pair of hands covered my mouth and with the other one pulled me closer.

"Nooo stop" said Mira. I looked up and I saw flames. _'Oh shit Gajeel help me!'_

**Review?**


	8. Day 4!

Day 4?!

As i felt those strong arms around me i just couldn't help myself and think '_Gajeel help me.'_ I then look around and noticed he's not here "fuck" i said in a low. Everything was going in slow motion. I see Mira telling him to stop. I look up and see pink hair abiously its Natsu but it felt different. It seems like I'm-. No Lucy don't think that chill out. I close my eyes for a min next thing i know I'm on the floor all bruised. My body hurts, my head hurts, i can't speak. What happen? I look around to see I'm not in the guild no more I'm in a hospital. I look to my right to see a sleeping Sting with a sleeping Rouge on his side. I turn left to see a sleeping Gajeel and a sleeping Natsu. '_What is this_' i thought and they all woke up at the same time. Shit don't tell me i then grab a mirror nd saw that every color had an equal amount _'what the fuck'_ i thought.

"You don't remember?" Rouge said.

"Umm no"

"You were unconscious for the first 3 days of the season. Today is Day 4" Gajeel said.

"What are you guys talking about i went thru all those days and-"

"We could tell, even if you where sleeping the marks showed us a little of your dream." Sting said.

"So-so my make out sections that i had where all a dream?"

"Yea" an annoyed Natsu said.

"Oh thank god i was worried." I signed "So when am i getting out of here?"

"Day 6" said Rouge.

"Huh?"

"Day 6 of the season they letting you out plus they gave us some pills so we can control our selves since you are injured." Said Gajeel.

"How did i get like this anyways?"

"Member when you tried to stop me from leaving" i nodded. "Well as you ran to me i guess my dragon inside send signals to your body and you fainted. I had to hold myself back since what that did was effect my smelling and i could smell your arousal." I blushed.

"Thanks." As they left i started to get hungry the last person going out was Rouge "hey Rouge can you get me something to eat". He nodded and went to the cafeteria. A few moments later he came back with breakfast. "Thanks" i gave him a kiss in the cheek.

When i was done i went back to sleep. He stayed with me the whole time."Lucy…Luuuucy~ wake up"i woke up with someone saying my name. It was the doctor."Good morning Lucy just to let you know we'll keep you here until the 6th because we know about the season and we trying to help you. Now please don't worry we will take you out too. Just with a nurse and a few guy nurses too. And please what ever you do don't tell the dragon slayers i already talked with your guild master and the guild master of Sabertooth. Any question?"

"No" i said.

"Ok now I'm gonna let you and the people that will be with you this few days to know each other." The doctor said. Two girl with long hair came in. Both curly brown hair. One had it completely down with only her bangs straighten while the other one had a white and black bow in her head. The one with the bow had her left eye blue and the right one purple. The one without the bow had her left eye purple and her right blue. The one with the bow had a white see thru shirt with some black skinny jeans and white converse, while the one with out the bow had a black see thru shirt with white skinny jeans and black converse. " the one with the white shirt is Yaneesa the one in the black is Yaneera they're twins if you didn't figure out yet"

**[A/N : these are my baby names aka if i ever had twins this is what I'll call them, i completely made them up since my name is made up too and i'm puerto rican you know i wanted to keep tradition lol so please don't steal them :) thnks]**

Then two boys walked in, both with snapbacks and similar clothing and curly hair. One had a blue shirt and the other on had a red one. Each with matching hats and shoes. The one in the blue had a left red eye and a right blue eye while the one in red had a left blue eye and a right red eye. "The one in the blue is Yaniel, and the one in the red is Yadiel, yes they are also twins, matter of fact the male twins are cousins with the female twins. Oh and yes their eyes are since birth like that. Well I'll leave it to you guys to make friends bye" and he left.

"Hiii soo umm where do you wanna go, to the mall, hang out, to the beach?" Yaneesa said.

"Yane** [A/N: read the E on this nickname like if its an A] **calm down" Yaneera said.

"But Neera i want to go hang out" Yaneesa whined.

"Ignore my sis so what's your name" Yaneera said.

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you guys" i said offering a hand. The guys took it and a hello but the girls didn't take my hands since they were fighting.

"Well Lucy, you cute let me get your number" said Yadiel.

"Bro stop trying to hit on her -.- let's just get to know each other" Yaniel said.

"That's why I'm asking for her number so we can text" said Yadiel.

"Yadi **[A/N:read the I like if it's an E btw for both of the guys name]**that's a good idea come on Yani" said Yaneesa.

"Ok um here its XXX-XXX-XXXX" i said. They gave me theirs and we saved it.

"So hold old are you guys"

"We 18" said Yaneera and Yaneesa at the same time.

"We 19" said Yadiel and Yaniel at the same time.

"Ohh me too I'm 18" i said. "So are you guys mages"

"Yea" they four said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Can't say i mean they get activated fully next year on our birthday"said Yaniel.

"Ohh ok"i said.

"What are you?"asked Yadiel

"Celestial Mage"

"Ohh that's cool" said Yaneesa

"Do you guys belong to a guild?" I asked

"Well no we was thinking but i don't know, do you?" Ask Yaneera.

"Yea i belong to fairy tail and its a nice guild but if i were you guys i would sign up for a guild when your power comes" i said

"Yea we was thinking that"Yaneesa said. "Oh well lets go"

"Oh can you guys come with me to my house i need to take a shower and change."

"Ok" they all said.

**_Review?_**

**_Btw lol no I'm not changing the parings along the way. I got a pairing in mind but ehhh it wouldn't be that good if i went straight to it no? Lol so tell me if you guys like it and tell me what you think about my OC :)_**


	9. The Twins

As we were walking to my house i notice they were arguing. 'Is having twins always like that' i thought. "Hey so going back to the kind of Mage you guys are"

"Yes?" Said Yaneera while giving her a hug.

"Well i really want to know my curiosity is killing me"

"We are dragon slayers" said Yadiel.

"Wh-what?"

"And we know you are this years target we can smell it you know but dont worry we aren't affected since our powers havent fully awaken for some reason." Said Yaniel.

"Ohh ok"

"Yea we were wondering who marked you, we want to see them" Yaneesa said.

"We-"

"Yane i told you already we can't they want to mate her" Yaneera said.

"Neera please pretty please"

"Ignore those two" Yadiel and Yaniel said in union. We reached my house and stayed there for a while. When we got out i saw Sting and Rogue. 'Shit!' I tought. Sting and Rogue looked at me in shock. 'Oh hell no' i tought. "Hey Luly" said Yadiel while putting his hands around my hips pulling me closer. The girl twins and his twins saw that and got close to me. "Who are they" Sting and Rouge growled.

"Lucy what's the meaning of this" Sting eyes grew larger white scales were forming in his face while Rogue grew black ones.

"Ohoh shit's getting real" said Yadiel. "Bring it on" as Yadiel finished saying that a loud roar was heard.

"Shit Yadiel get down" i said.

"What are you-" he said.

"Get down!" He got down and Gajeel and Natsu came.

"Shit shit shit wake up Lucy now is a good time on waking up" i said to myself and in a second i was out of there.

"Ahahahahahaha you saw their faces ahahahahahaha now they know not to mess with the Dragon Royalty" Yaneera screamed while laughing.

"Dragon Royalty?" I asked.

"Ehhhh you don't know about that oh god do i got to tell you" she looked around "fine fine fine" i sat down beside her. "Ok so when a mommy dragon loves a daddy dragon they make this thing that-"

"Why are you telling me about sex? Bro I'm 18 I know this already"

"Ok ok ok" she laughed. " In the Dragon Realm there is all types of dragon blah blah blah but they are all ruled by royal family you know queen king kind of thing"

"Yea i get you"

"Ok well Mommy is the queen, Daddy is the king, well 1/2 of the realm is ours the other half belongs to Auntie and Uncle." She acted all childish 'what is this isn't Yaneesa suppose to be the childish one here?'

"Ano so what are Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum?" I asked remembering all the dragons.

"Them? Oh they are the ones that protect the castle accompanied by some other dragons." She explained. "Actually Igneel is the strongest one then Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum and finally Grandeeney."

"Oh ok so should i call you hime then?"

"Nononononono no and no i don't like that I'm not like that you can call me by my name or Neera, you can call my sis by her name or Yane, you can call this guy (pointing at Yadiel like he aint nothing) Yadi, and him like Yani (pointing at Yaniel)" Yaneera said.

"Ok" i said.

"Well they must be mad lets go check on them oh wait are they the ones that marked you?" Yane said **[A/N: I'm gonna start calling them by their nickname to make it more easy, oh btw Neera is the smart possessive girl, Yane is a childish girly girl, Yadi is the playboy is going to call Lucy LuLy for now on, and Yani is the the one that tries to keep things in order]**

"Yes" i blushed.

"Uhhh girl we gonna have fun! Don't worry imma help you girl" Yane said giving me an evil smile. "Well lets go to the so called guild your in." Yani then grew wing and a tail and next thing i know he turns into a dragon.

"What the-" i said.

"Don't worry he don't bite." Neera said. I got no choice but trust her words.

***before we arrived to Fairy Tail the dragon slayers Point of View***

_'Who were day? What do they have to do with my Lucy why the hell did they call her Luly what kind of nickname is that? Ok Gajeel chill out_' Gajeel thought while he sat down.

_'Who are they? Who are they!?_' Natsu thought "who the fuck are they" he screamed it out.

'_They let me and Sting stay here but i can't help but think something going to happen'_ Rogue thought.

'_Thats weird they seemed familiar… have i seen them before?'_ Sting thought and they left.

***we arrived Lucy's Point of View***

"Luly we want to go talk to the master you think its possible skip thru this and go to the back side." Yadi asked.

"Umm sure" i said while Yani turned back into human. I walked them to the back side and there i saw a door i opened it and bingo i found it. We went up stairs and got to the masters office.

"Master" i said. He turned around.

"Lucy! I've missed you" he said with a big smile.

"Member us?" Said Yani.

"R-Royal-Lucy why are you with them?!" Asked master a little worried.

"Oh well they'll be with me for a while and yea" i said.

"Ok so why are you guys here?"

"We want to join the guild until said date and see if we like it or not" Yani said.

"Oh so is it Mommy or Daddy that planned this?" He asked 'why did he said it that way?'

"Oh no they letting us do what ever we want since its almost our birthday and all that and they told us to join a guild so we can train and yea we was thinking maybe Yadi and Neera come here and Yane and me go to Sabertooth."

"Why there if i may ask?"

"Because after our year training i heard the games will come and we want to fight against each other."

"Ohh well-"

"Since Neera and myself are a mix of fire,thunder, and black dragons, we got those powers while Yane and Yadi have Fire, iron and black dragons. Thing is Mommy and Aunty are sis and they had the same powers aka 2 powers and Daddy and Uncle too and yea since we came out twin one of their power came directly to us while the other one was like a mix match kind of thing." Yani said.

"Ok"

"Oh we have to leave and don't tell the guild about our powers we gonna visit once in a while lets go Yane" Yani said while dragging Yane. When they left we heard a loud roar.

"You smell that?" Neera asked Yadi.

"Fireeee! Lets go" Yadi said while jumping off the second floor and landed right in the middle of the guild. "Now now now where are the angry dragon slayers at!" While Yadi was doing that show Neera finish filling in some things about them. Next thing you see if Fire every where and Iron.

"Shit they fighting! Without me?! Oh hell no!" She jumped down and in the middle of them. I ran to the stairs to see what's happening. "Listen to me you little bitch i told you entertain them not fight them do i got to beat your ass in front of everyone here huh?" She said.

"Noo its cool Neera i don't need it thanks for your concern just let me finish"

"No I'm here to finish it!" She then turn to Natsu and smile in a seductive way and walked towards him. His eyes were giving up on him and then… "hahaha

wakey wakey sleepy boy" Natsu was in a cage with Gajeel by his side.

"What is this" he yelled.

"Oh well lets say its your…" she turn and gasped "MIMI!"

_**I did a poll on who should Lucy end up with, yea please do those or i wont be able to continue the story thanks**_

_**Review?**_


	10. Day 5

**Sorry i didnt upload a new chapter. I was very bussy and i'll try to catch up to where i need to be gomen'nasai. Ohh and sorry it's a short chapter v.v**

"MIMI!" I heard a familar voice say.

* * *

"Huh? What the-" i blacked out.

*** moments later ***

"Mmmm" i moaned while i opened my eyes.

"Lucy you ok?" Said Natsu.

"Ano where's Yane?" I asked with my my right hand in my face trying to wake myself up.

"Who's that?" 'Shit! Nonononono not again'

"Ummm i gotta go to the…" i ran as fast as i could to the bathroom before Natsu coukd catch me i then took a self picture of my back nd saw i still had the mark.

_*knock knock*_

"Ano who is it?"

"Lucy you ok?" Said a familar voice.

"Levy?" I opened the door. I saw the well so known blue hair my beloved Levy has but it was longer her face looks old. "Levy why-?"

"No time to explain come" Levy pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Levy-" she was dragging me all the way to my house.

"Pack all your clothes we leaving now!" Her voice wasnt like usual.

"But why-"

"Lu-chan please just do as i tell you"

"Ok"

***2 hours later in the train***

"Where are we-"

"Lu-chan I'm sorry to interrupt you but ok how should i say this… has anything weird happen this week"

"What day is this?"

"Day 5"

"Oh hell no" i said putting my hands up in the air. "Ano do you know who Yane is right?"

"No sorry that's exactly what i wanted to talk to you about that i forgot to tell you" she looked at me. "Your day are all 1/2 dream 1/2 reality"

"What do you mean"

"Don't worry 2 more days left nd then i can talk to you clearly so please stay at this location for now nd dont move from there kay?"

"Ok" we got to a weird place. It look deserted from there we took a boat to an island. "Umm why are we going to an island" i asked in confusion.

"You are in danger i should have known well we are here please stay on that house over there" she pointed to a beach house that looks like it was recently made. "I will be back in the last day of the season good bye~" she said as she turn the boat around nd left. I went to the beach house nd saw tht the door wasnt locked. I opened it and went in.

"Is some one here?" I said. The house was quiet and i gasped when i felt a hand in my shoulder "kyaaaaaa" i screamed.

"Lucy calm down its just me" a familar voice said. I turn around to see…

**_Review~_**

_**Please if you havent voted yet in the poll do so far i have**_

_**Sting-6**_

_**Rogue-3**_

_**Natsu-1**_

_**Gajeel-1**_

_**Surprise you?-1**_


	11. Training

I turn around to see the one and only thunder dragon slayer i know. "Kyaaaaa Laxus" i jumped and hugged him "i was scared that i was alone here"

"Lucy did Levy tell you why you are here" Laxus said in a serious face with a little blush from the hug. I let go and smiled at him.

"She just said i was in danger and that my days are 1/2 dream 1/2 reality" i said a little confused.

"Ok so she didn't do a lot of explaining" Laxus said. "Come" he grabbed my hand and was basicly dragging me some where.

"Where are we going?" I asked while trying to catch up with him so he wont drag me.

"To train"

"To train? Where?"

"Lucy just follow me"

"Ok"

***few hours of walking later***

"Ahhh i can't take it no more" i said while climbing the last mountain.

"Come on see this is why your mind keeps playing tricks on you"

"Ught fine!" I reached the top nd fell on my back. "Ahh finally a rest" i was about to close my eyes when.

"Do not close your eyes" Laxus yelled.

"Why i'm tired and i need to sleep"

"No my job this 2 days is to not let you sleep or even close your eyes for a while"

"Why?" I asked not getting what he meant.

"This is reality if you close your eyes for a few mins reality changes to dream you still are awake but in reality you are knock out sleeping. Thats when the dragons take advantage of you" he said with his face all serious.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes now lets go!"

"Ught"

***Gajeel's part before the training* **

'Shrimp took Bunny Girl some where i can't smell them no more' i found myself at the train station tracking their smell"shit!" I punch the nearest wall and walked away. I walked back to the guild pissed off. "Oi Natsu lets go" i grab Natsu by the back of his shirt and start to drag him out of the guild.

"Oi Gajeel you wanna fight"

"Not now Natsu lets go, Lucy is missing and we only got 2 days left of the season"

"Damm i didn't even notice since her cent isn't always here"

"Exactly you moron lets go" As we walked out the guild to other mages trap us at the entrance.

"Where is she?" One of them said in a low growl.

"See you guys are more affected then us" i said serious. "we take some pills for it but you guys don't" both of them growl "ok can you still smell her?" I ask in the same voice they did. My dragon side is kicking in. I forgot to drink the pills today.

"She is 3 town south thats all i can tell for now its too faint lets go" said the other in a low growl.

"Ok how long will it take" Natsu said.

"1 hour and a 1/2" the blond said.

"Thats impossible she been missing for 2 and 1/2 hours" i said.

"Well there only one way to find out."

_**Review and please your votes should be on the polls not on the reviews lol if you don't know where they are, they're on my profile. So just go there and it should appear.**_

**_Now i have_**

**_Sting - 8_**

**_Rogue - 7_**

**_Gajeel - 5_**

**_Natsu - 5_**

**_Surprise me? - 2_**


	12. Day 6

Me, Natsu, Sting, and Rouge went to the station got on the train. Few more hours Lucy where the fuck are you at ?

***Lucy's point of view***

'I'm tired of this worthless training. I just want to go to sleep…' i yawned.

"Nop lets go get up" Laxus said.

"No I'm too tired…" i collapsed on the floor.

"Lucy no stand up" Laxus said as he went to me and tryed to get me up.

"My feet gave up on me i can't stand up" i said

"Ok" he grab me by my waste and put me in his shoulder.

"Put me down" i had no energy left.

"Im sorry Lucy i shouldnt haved forced you that much" we went back to the house. He layed me down on a bed. "Imma lock this room wait nono i still got what levy gave me imma use it i can use it up to 2 times so ok" he put up a magic wall around the room. Then he left. I closed my eyes and decided to go to sleep but then the Tv there was so tempting i just had to watch tv.

***Sting's point of view***

We got off the train and i could still smell Lucy. "She's close" i said. We then took another train to the next town. 30 mins later we were in the next town here i could smell Lucy more clearly. Me and Rogue then followed her scent to a beach kind of place then we saw a boat renting place we went there and asked if they saw a blond girl and a blueheaded girl. "They told us that the blueheaded got back but that not the blond and that they went to a island far south its just straight ahead." I told Gajeel and Natsu. We then rented the boat and started our little trip to the island. Thanks to Wendy we don't have motion sickness in the ride.

***Laxus Point of View***

I put Lucy down on the bed and put the magic wall on. As i walked out i noticed i didn't get sick when she was close i guess Wendy did what she had to do so i wouldn't get sick. I sat down in the sofa and grab the control. I sign while switching channels. I then decided to see whats happening in the island. The island has cameras everywhere. I switch to the house one make sure no one was in the house then i stop at Lucy's room. She was watching tv laughing. I stayed there for a while looking at her and then i changed it. It showed the kitchen, living room, my room, and then the room i was in, i waved at the camera. I was acting a little childish when i picked up a familiar smell. "Oh no dammm" i ran to the controls and locked down the house. It was night I know their hunger will grow at night. A few minutes later it was all quiet i then relax when…

*knock knock*

"Luce you here~?" 'Oh no what should i do!'

_A/n -You may be wondering why Laxus is not affected by the season. Well since Lucy is the target and the most amount of dragons after her limits at 4 he is not affected. Thanks to that his powers decreased by 1/2 until the season is over. So basically he is hopelessly powerless. _

**sorry its short~**

**Review? Btw if you haven't vote please vote! ^_3**

**Sting- 8**

**Rouge- 8**

**Gajeel- 9**

**Natsu- 12**

**Surprise you?- 3**


	13. Re-Meeting

I rant to Lucy's room. 'Oh God please let her be ok' i tought as i opened her door. "Mmmm" she moaned . "Whats wrong Laxus…"

"Lucy no time for this we gonna run" i said as i tried to grab her.

"Ahaha Laxus baka!" She seemed drunk.

"Nonono this is bad"

***Lucy's point of view***

I was walking down the island. 'Didn't Laxus took me to the bed? I don't know' i kelt walking when i saw 2 familiar faces.

"Luly!" One of the shadow said. It was deep male like voice.

"Luly-chan" The other shadow said. The voice was feminine.

"Who's there?" I said. 'Im not ready i forgot my keys in the house i can't get attacked right now!'

"She forgot about us!?" The feminine voice said to the make voice.

"Come on Luly how can you forget about us. We protected you~" the male voice said.

"I don't know who you guys are please tell me your names and your business."

"Luly-chan come one think think you should remember us"

"Luly we funny, we strong, we weird, but over all we got tw-"

"Neera…?" i said in a low voice.

"Luly-chan!" The brunette girl came running to me. "I missed you so much" she then jumped and landed in top of me as i fell to the floor in shock. "How dear you forget us" she said crying anime style while giving me kisses in the cheeks.

"Stop" i said. "I'm here" i gave her a welcoming smile.

"Oh but i miss this babies the most" she said while grabbing my breast.

"Kyaaa let go Neera!" I screamed.

"Oho but the only person that can save you is in the shadows waiting for you to remember him" she laughed.

"Yad help me!"

"Ahaha I'm on my way" he said while he jumped high in the air.

"How can you jump that high?" I ask.

"Oh well mind if i explain?" He asked.

"Go on"

"Since it wont hurt telling you i guess i might as well say it" he laughed while Yaneera joined him. "But well we are just an illusion your mind is creating. But ehh we exist in real life but you don't know us and we don't know you" he smiled. "As for the powers it changes on every dream you have of us this one could be or true powers maybe the last dream was our true on who knows is for you to find out" he said as he whispered the last words in my ear. "And about our twins well they just our look alike with almost the same names the ones that truly are twins is myself and Neera i mean that little story we might have said in the previous dream yea we lied" he said while sticking out his tongue. "Fooled ya didn't we ahaha well you never know about the truth unless we meet in reality. So don't forget about us oh and one thing…" he said while putting both hands on my shoulders. "WAKEEE UP!" He started shaking me violently. I closed my eyes and when i open them…

"LUCY WAKE UP I DONT GOT TIME FOR THIS YOU GONNA GET YOUR CHEERY POPPED IF YOU DONT WAKE UP" the lightning dragon screamed in my ear.

"Ahhh Laxus i'm awake damm" i said.

"Lucy lets go they here i told you not to fall asleep they get closer when you sleep, your smell gets stronger" he told me while dragging me out of the room.

"Laxus hold o-" i stopped when i heard the door burst out open.

"Luce~" the pink headed male teen walked in with a blond, and 2 black headed male teen. "Tick tick tick" he moved his finger left and right. He had a big smile in his face. I have never seen him smile like that so evil so desperate. "you shouldn't have run away from the beginning" as he finished saying that Sting and Rouge dashed to attack him while Gajeel and Natsu followed me. I ran out of the house. I ran for my life. The as i was running the sun came up.

"24 hours left run Lucy run!" Screamed Laxus while he fought had Sting by the neck and Rouge on the floor.

Review? And if you haven't vote on the poll please vote i mean i got only 34 votes -.- there is a lot of view here for only 34 people to vote. If you don't know how to vote just go to my profile and it should appear there.

Natsu-15

Gajeel-11

Sting-9

Rouge-9

surprise you?- 3


	14. 24 Hours

I ran. Well I didn't just run. I tripped, fell, got up. Oh god was I terrified I was running like if a zombie were after me. 'Oh please someone save me' I screamed in my mind. Thanks to the little training I did with Laxus I was faster. An hour later I was at the top of one of the mountain in the island while I looked down at them. They were half way up I laughed. "Damm that's sad heyy do me a favor and bring me a soda when you guys are done." I joked. The both gave me a low growl that gave me a signal to plan something. "Ok Lucy think" I said to my self.

"Lucy!" I jumped when I saw him almost up the mountain.

"Oh shit" I look at my phone. "1:59 am" I then jumped down the side of the mountain.

"What the fuck Lucy!" He then went to the cliff and looked down.

"Fooled you didn't I? Ahaha" Aries popped out the last minute and saved me. I kelp running away.

*** at Fairy Tail/ Wendy's point of view***

"Wendy, Wendy" I saw Happy coming to me.

"Whats wrong Happy?" I gave him a worried smile.

"Where's Lushy?" He asked.

"I don't know Happy" I said. I was pretty early at the guild it was 5 in the morning. Happy had stayed with me since Natsu left out of no where. I was here waiting for Levy she told me to wait for her here.

"Wendy?" Asked a voice.

"Levy?" I walked to where I heard the voice.

"I missed you so much" she said and hugged me.

"Me too" I hug her back. After a few minutes of talking about this past week I asked "so why you called me out here?" She paused for a moment looking at me as if telling me I wasn't ready but she just sign.

"Lets go" she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the guild. I didn't question her I just went with it.

***back to Lucy***

I was running thru this little forest in the island. I was pretty far away from them but still I couldn't just stop besides they know my scent. For all I care the can be taking a rest right now while I'm running. Ok Lucy just keep running. "Hime" said Virgo who popped out of no where beside me.

"Y-yes" she scared the living hell out of me but I guess I shouldn't have let my guard down that easily.

"Please come with us to the spirit world" she said. "We having an emergency"

"Ano Virgo can't you see I'm a little, wait an emergency what happen?" I looked at the worried spirit.

"I-I can't go right now I got this to-" a bright light flashed in front of me. When I open my eyes I didn't see the forest I was in, neither the spirit world. Virgo wasn't with me no more. "What's going on here?" I asked to basically no one.

"Who's this?" An awfully familiar voice said. I turn around I saw a teen girl with blue and purple eyes. She giggled when I stud up. "My my what a beautiful girl we have here" she said.

"Mommy! Mommy" a small little girl came. I looked at her and then look back at the teen. 'They look alike no wonder she would call her mommy' I thought.

"Who is the lady?" Her cute little voice was so soft i relaxed me.

"Sorry to call you out here Lucy I saw you had troubles so I didn't want to cause more I just wanted to give this to you and now I will flash you back to where you were." A teen boy said with blue and red eyes. He gave me a little white box. I then saw a bright light in front of me and I was back at the forest. I heard footsteps behind me. I gasped as I turn and saw Laxus.

"Laxus" I said smiling with tears going down my face. I look at my phone and looked around it was night? Morning?

"Where were you?" He said. While hugging me. "I couldn't smell you for a while I was worried"

"Oh I just went to another world and what time is it?" I asked curiosity was killing me.

"Oh that you only got 5 hours left of the season"as he finished saying that two hands grab me from the back and next thing I know Laxus is no where near me. I turn around to see who's hands this belongs to. I gasped I-I saw…

**_Review~_**

**_Natsu-18_**

**_Gajeel-14_**

**_Sting-10_**

**_Rouge-10_**

**_Surprise you?-5_**

**_Vote please :((( lol_**

**_A little preview of the next chapter…_**

**_I ran… god please i need to survive this… 30 mins left… A cliff? … Who's there?!… He walked towards me… Hands in my face… i can't escape… NOOO…_**


	15. Last Few Minutes

The Last Day

* * *

I turn around looking for the face of the person that the arms around me belonged to. "W-who is this?" My voice was shacking. As the face that was in the shadows when a little in the light I gasped.

"Hime-sama you can't be out in the open like that" said Virgo.

"Oh god Virgo don't scare me like that"

"Punishment time?"

"Maybe I'll give you punishment I don't know"

"Ok hime" she the help me up. We were walking for a few minutes. She was talking about how Loke was affected by me not calling him to help me and all that.

"It ok I mean I got things under contr-" I heard a loud growl beside me. A large black cloud came towards me and I couldn't see anything. I stud still. I gave out a small gasp as I felt some one's breath in my neck. I look at the my watch. It was 10:30. 'Why is time going so fast' I thought, but as that thought came to my mind it left as I felt two hands in my hips. The person behind me the lean down and lay a kiss in my neck. Their lips felt warm yet cold. He pulled me closer. I could feel his erection against my pants.

"Lucy…" he said. 'Oh shit I know that voice.' "I need to claim you" he whispered in my ear. 'Oh god' "I want to eat every little piece of you" 'shit' "have my tongue all over your body" 'mmm shit' " taste every little bit of you" 'god stop please' he then lower his right hand and put it in top of my virgin pussy "have that pussy wet" 'oh please make him stop' "make you cum" 'damm' my body started moving on his own his words were turning me on so bad I couldn't control myself. "You like that don't you" he had a big smirk in his face. He turn me around his red eyes lock with mine. He slowly lean in, his lips inches from mines.

"Rouge get your hands off of her" I look at the unknown shadow. His red eyes look angry but uff did that turn me on.

"G-Gajeel what are you doing here" Rouge said. He stud up and got in front of me. "She's mine" I took this chance and ran. God knows how but I just ran so fast they couldn't really catch up. I reached a dead end again…

"What the hell" I screamed as I saw no escape. It was now 11. "One more hour left" I said to myself. Rouge and Gajeel stop their fighting but focused on grabbing me. I had no escape. Then Natsu came in with Sting. I mean I'm surprised they teamed up. They started fighting each other and little by little I got out of that fight with out been noticed. I ran more. I got no idea why but I ran to the beach house. I look at the clock. 30 minutes left. I got inside my room. "Laxus put a spell on this no? With Levy's help?" I close my door locked it and went to hide in the closet. It was quiet. An awful silence. 'God I need to survive this' I thought. Minutes past and I'm still here. Then I heard someone open the door to my room. 'I locked it what the fuck' I thought. I heard foot steps towards the closet I'm in.

"Who's there?!" I said. I then mentally slap myself why the hell did I say that. I look at my phone 10 more minutes. Thank god the closet was long. He open the doors. He smiled.

"Well we won't have interruptions here" he said. He kept walking towards me."I've been waiting too much don't you think?" He then got down. 'I can't escape…' he put his hands in my face. "I'm sorry you had to go thru all this I'm sorry for attacking you and all that but today's the last night." He smiled.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_4_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He leaned in and as he was going to give me a kiss the old grandfather clock in the living room did his job. He looked at me. His face showing his shock and his anger towards himself. I quickly stud up and he pulled me down. "Hell no don't matter if the season is gone imma fuck you" his face showing his intentions.

'Oh god someone help me'

* * *

**Yea this isn't the last chapter ^_3 you guys love me tho lol who wants a preview? (._.)/ Well imma give you guys a little little little one.**

_I woke up the next morning…_

_Lucy- Levy!_

_Levy- your gonna get target next year you know_

_Lucy- your kidding right?_

_12 months later…_

_Lucy- yawn today is…? Again! oh no_

_**Please review~**_


	16. Mating

**Sorry I almost forgot to post it lol gome.**

* * *

"Rouge s-stop" my voice was shaking. "H-hahaha please can't we just forget about this? This is some kind of sick joke right?" he then got in top of me and put my hands above my head.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you" he then clashed our lips together not giving me time to look at him as I tried to resist "keep doing that" he gave out a soft laugh "it turn me on even more" he then moved his lips to my neck, kissing and sucking it making dark marks on them. It feels so wrong yet why am I enjoying this. He kept making marks on my neck down to my breast when he came across my shirt. He let a low growl and ripped it off. 'Ahh my favorite shirt' I thought as I looked at him. I didn't wore a bra since I had taken it off when I was in the room earlier. I then felt an urge to cover myself but he didn't let me, he then replied "don't do that I wanna see you." He looked down at my breast for a moment and licked his lips. He leaned down and starting sucking on one.

"Rouge…" I moaned. He then look at me while sucking my right breast. I let out a low moan. 'What the fuck? why am I enjoying this? I'm gonna get raped for god's sake'

"Lucy… relax" he order me. His eyes demanding that while his smile told me to try him.

"No… get off of me!" I tried to push him but he then embraced me to a hug.

"Lucy…" he said in a low voice. He put his right hand on my cheek while his left hold me close. He slowly leaned in and I accepted the kiss. He put me back on the floor. He rested his hand on either side of me and with the other he went to explore the unknown territory. He slowly went town my belly and reached the top of my jeans. I gasped as he then got up to his knees and pulled my jeans out like if they were loose. He then took his shirt off and leaned back down and started kissing me again. His hand went down now face to face with my pink panties. The hand slowly got under the panties feeling every little part that was cover by it. He reached down more. I quickly jumped as the sudden contact with my virgin hole. He slowly massage it.

"Ahh" I let out a low moan. "S-stop" I whispered. He looked at me.

"Lucy" he said his eyes full of sadness. "I wanna be your first even if it doesn't count for the mating and even if you hate me after this." He paused. "I promise I'll be gentle" he slowly put his middle finger inside my whole.

"Ahh" I said. It hurt I mean I had never really done anything like this before. He waited for me to get adjusted to the feeling. I nodded as saying you can keep going. He slowly started moving his finger in at out. "R-rouge…"I moaned. He then inserted another finger and started moving them faster. He then took his fingers out.

"Uhh look at this" he said and he showed me his two fingers covered with a white sticky liquid. "You are so wet down there." He smirked, "here taste yourself" he put his two fingers in front of my lips and without thinking twice I opened my mouth and he let his fingers go inside. I tasted the sweet yet bitter cum. "You liked it didn't you well it ain't fair if its only you having the fun" he then took off his pants and motioned me to sit on his lap he still has his boxers on tho? Why did he wanted me to sit.

"Ano I don't know" 'I'm scared' that's what you could read off my face. He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him since I didn't want to sit he got another plan.

"I guess since its your first time you haven't seen a dick before am I right?" I nodded. "Ok well…scud in a little more close" he said. I did as I was told. He then looked at me. I looked back at him and then without warning him I went inside of his boxer and pulled his dick out. "Shit" he said while trying to control himself. I then started touching it. Feeling it. Going up and down the big size dick.

"It's big" I complimented him. "And hard too" I added.

"Hehe that's what you get from a 7 inches" that hit the spot that she needed. Instead of been scared because its so big she just smile winked at him and went ahead and out her mouth on his dick. "L-lucy" he said as he grab me by my hair and pushed me down deeper. I started sucking on him. Tasting his whole length. He pushed me down deeper and faster.

"Mmm" I said. I pulled myself out. With out any sign of warning he pushed me down and pushed his dick inside my virgin whole

"Fuck" he said as he came in contact with the tight entrance.

"Ahh t-take it out!" I screamed. He leaned down and gave me soft kisses as trying to comfort me. He slowly began trusting. I started panting. He then went faster… harder… god my mind was blank. "R-Rouge" I said as I almost reach my climax.

"Lucy…" he then cum inside of me.

I don't remember much after I woke up. I just remember so one coming close to me at the last few seconds of the mating season. It was now morning I look at my phone. Yea the mating season is over. I stud up and I felt such a pain in my vagina and I sat back down.

***knock knock* **"mmm who is it?" I was still sitting down in the bed I didn't want to get up.

"Lucy? It's me Levy" I saw my favorite blueheaded person walking in the room. I quickly got up and ran to her and have her a hug. As a result of that we both fell down on the floor.

"I missed you so much…" I said.

"Sorry Lucy but first thing's first you gonna get target next year"

"What you gotta be kidding me"

"Lucy… did you did it with someone at the end of the season?" She ask with worry in her eyes.

"I-I don't know" I said.

"Shit if you did this is bad soo bad I mean I guess you must have forgotten about it even tho the mating season was over its effect was still on. A-and then those marks on your neck proves you did it"

"W-what?!" I ran to the bathroom that was in my room and I look at myself in the mirror. Purple and black marks where everywhere in my neck. It then hit me… I striped myself and I found marks everywhere. "L-Lev-vy"

"It was Rouge…" she said. "In the book I gave you I don't think you read that part but it says same as the mark you had in your back yea thats he color of the marks he is going to get you when he rapes you and it says rape not mate" I was in shock. Nononono he did what?!

"Nonono this can't be I-"

"Lucy calm down"

"How can I this son of a bitch took my virginity noo hell no" I the ran off outside of the beach house. To my surprise Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Laxus and and and that bastard Rouge was there.

"Lucy" Natsu said as he apparently smelled me first. He had a big smile."Did you sleep we-" oh of course I knew how I came out here. I was wearing just my bra and panties. As Natsu stuttered saying the last few words the others turn. Their smile suddenly became a frown. "Who did this!" Natsu growl he then remember the colors. "Rouge!" He turn to Rouge to see he had already run off. Natsu's fist were turning red and in a second the were in fire. He quickly ran after Rouge's smell so did Sting but Gajeel and Laxus stayed. They took me inside and told me to get dressed. I finish and they took me back to Magnolia.

***few hours later***

"Wendy!" Gajeel screamed. Laxus stayed and told Gajeel to take me so now I'm here in the guild with Gajeel besides me.

"What is it Gaje- Lucy what are those… oh no lets go to your house" we ran back to my house and Wendy told me to take my clothes of and only be in my under wears.

"Can you heal this…?" Ask Gajeel.

"I-I can try" minutes past and they didn't heal. "I'm sorry Lucy" she said with tears in her face I gave her a weak smile when I saw Gajeel storm off and i quickly look outside the window he punched some random wall and walked back in.

"Lucy I'll protect you from Rouge until the next season ok?" I nodded and looked back outside it was getting dark. "I'm taking Wendy back to her house I'll be back in a few minutes" he said as he left. I quickly took a shower and went to bed. I felt Gajeel's stare as his foot steps came closer.

"Lay here besides me I mean Natsu does it I don't mind if you do to" I said gave him a smile and turn around and went to sleep… Gajeel was the just staring at me sleeping.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll protect you"

* * *

**_Mina so this time I expect all you guys to vote :)_**

**_Should I…_**

**_Continue-_**

**_End-_**

**_The story…_**

**_Review~_**


	17. Author Notes

_**This is not a chapter sorry. I'll probably update by next week. Thanks for you **__patience__**. :) oh btw for those StiLu fans I got a story named **__Freeing Myself__** if you like you are welcome to read it. For those Rolu fans I got a story named **__Don't be Afraid of the Dark__** you are welcome to read that too.**_

**Fanficqueen306**- yes I was thinking of a way to do that but I need more time :) please wait I'll update probably next week.

**WishToBeWizard**- thank you :) don't worry I wont let you down.

**LittleTunaYukari**-its not actually a Rolu story its basically a mix of Rolu, Stilu, Nalu and Galu.

**Bleachedwolfrest** and **gamergirl468**- awww thanks I work really hard to make this story unique.

**Anonymous**- from the begging of the story I was actually thinking that but I didn't know if it would work out thanks for suggesting it.


	18. Help!

_**Hey guys :) this is not chapter but I wanted to inform you guys that I've made the sequence to this story it's called ' **Help**! ' So the story continues there :) here's the summary :**_

_Lucy has marks all over her body because of what happen the last day of the season. Rouge ran away and Lucy's 'imagination' is trying to control her. What will Lucy do when she finds out who her 'imagination' is? Will Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu be able to find Rouge? Can they protect Lucy until the next season?_

* * *

Love~

MissLalala


End file.
